SS – Impossibilidades
by Daia-Chan
Summary: Ele volta a Konoha e ela se vai. Será que o amor deles se unirão de uma vez!


[OneShot] Impossibilidades.

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Quando você voltar[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

　 　　Naquela noite chuvosa um rapaz estava parado a alguns metros dos portões. Seus orbes negros fitavam os portões de sua antiga vila, Konoha.

　 　　Continuo com a caminhada até chegar aos portões, avistou dois ninjas, estes arregalam os olhos.

　 　　- Uchiha Sasuke?! – Gritou o homem ao ver o jovem. – O que faz aqui? – Continuo a gritar com o rapaz.

　 　　- Somente quero conversar com a Hokage-sama! – Manifestou o Uchiha.

　 　　- Venha! – O ninja o levou para o local aonde era o escritório da Hokage, Tsunade. Mas antes de adentrar o prédio, este olhou para trás, estava com uma saudade de Konoha, a vila que sempre amou, e nunca esqueceu. Mas este é tirado do transe quando um dos ninjas o chama, então estes adentram o prédio. Logo abriram uma das portas do corredor, e ambos entram na sala. Sasuke olha o escritório todo, mas é surpreso por ver um jovem loiro, de olhos azuis, parecia Naruto.

　 　　- TEME? – Como esperado a reação de Naruto.

　 　　- Tsunade-sama, queria conversar com a senhora. Sozinhos! – Sasuke da uma olhada de canto para o jovem loiro.

　 　　- NANI? – Naruto grita. Mas logo leva um cascudo de Tsunade. – Aii. – Este vai saindo de "fininho" da sala.

　 　　- O que você quer... – Tsunade se senta em sua cadeira. – Uchiha Sasuke!

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Não vá me avisar[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

　 　　Já tinha se passado um dia depois da conversa com a Tsunade, agora estava novamente morando em sua ex-casa, havia estranhado que quando chegou a casa estava arrumada, limpa, tudo estava como havia deixado a cinco anos e meio atrás, menos uma coisa. A foto do time sete, quando fora embora a deixou "caída" no criado mudo. Mas agora estava diferente estava "levantada", Sasuke logo acorda.

　 　　A primeira coisa que viu ao abrir seus olhos, foi a foto. Mas a pessoa que fitava era ela, Haruno Sakura. Lembra da primeira vez que a viu.

[gray]

　 　　Sakura estava na academia chorando com sua franja na frente do rosto, e havia uns garotos gritando "Testa de marquise!", este não poderia ir lá estava com seu irmão. Itachi não iria querer parar só por causa de uma garotinha, mas este não agüentou. Saiu correndo e enfrentou os garotos, mas como os garotos sabiam de que clã ele era resolveram sair correndo.

　 　　- Você está bem? – O garoto estende a mão direita para a garota.

　 　　- Arigato! – Esta nem segurou a mão do Uchiha, foi logo o abraçando.[/gray]

[/b]

　 　　Sasuke se levanta da cama e com a roupa que estava vestido sai pelas ruas de Konoha. Teria que ir o mais rápido possível, para ver pelo menos um pequeno sorriso da rosada.

　 　　Logo avistou duas jovens, uma de cabelos meio azulados, sabia quem era, Hinata. E a outra de cabelos rosados, sim era ela, ambas riam de alguma. Sasuke notara a beleza da Haruno, seios maiores, curvas perfeitas, estava realmente perfeita. Quando o Uchiha tomou coragem para ir ao encontro desta, Hinata e Sakura se vão.

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Não vou estar aqui[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

　 　　Sakura chorava enquanto estava arrumando suas coisas, cada lágrima uma lembrança. Logo que termina de arrumar as coisas, sai de sua casa, sentiu um arrepio ao sentir o frio da noite, foi indo em direção aos portões de Konoha, agora Sakura teria uma nova vida, foi caminhando calmamente. Até que percebeu algo, o Uchiha estava sentado no banco que a havia deixado, chorando. Sakura desvio o caminho para uma floresta ali, não queria que ele a visse, logo estava fora de Konoha.

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Coisas hão de mudar[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

　 　　Sakura agora morava no País Da Água, estava mais feliz, agora estava namorando um ninja chamado Shouji, ele era doce, este a achou e a colocou em sua casa, então depois de uns três meses começaram a namorar.

Realmente Shouji é o homem certo, o homem que ela sempre sonhou. Mas não como ele, e sim como Sasuke. Mas nestes três meses Shouji, mostrou que a amava, e que deveria esquecer o tal Uchiha.

　 　　Sofrera muito por causa deste rapaz, mas depois que começou a namorar Shouji, tudo mudou, como uma vez Shouji disse "Feridas hão de sarar."

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Feridas hão de sarar[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

　 　　Seu coração não sofria mais por causa dele, suas feridas se curaram, mas não todas. A minoria se curou. Mas estava feliz por estar com Shouji, estavam muito felizes, estavam com planos de se casarem juntos. E viver como nas historinhas infantis "E viveram felizes para sempre!", será que seria assim? Só saberia no final dessa "história".

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]E eu hei de ser feliz sem você[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

　 　　- Meu amor aonde você vai? – Perguntou a Haruno.

　 　　- Sakura eu já volto! – Deu um beijo na boca rosada da jovem.

　 　　- Ta bom! – Esta acenou e Shouji saiu. – Como eu o amo.

　 　　Deu um pequeno sorriso, e se lembrou que foi com ele que se entregou pela primeira vez. Shouji a amava, isso era a coisa que Sakura sempre sonhou "Amar e ser amada!"

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Sem ninguém[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

　 　　- NÃO! – Gritou a jovem.

　 　　- Desculpe Sakura.

　 　　- IKARI-KUN, O QUE EU FAÇO SEM O SHOUJI! – Ikari a abraça, e ambos começam a chorar.

　 　　- Shouji é meu melhor amigo, eu sei que ele não vai querer nos ver chorar de onde ele esteja. Shouji morreu, eu sei, eu também estou sofrendo. Mas teremos que aceitar isso!

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Estar feliz assim[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

　 　　Fazia um ano que Shouji faleceu, mas Sakura não podia sair dali. Ikari estava morando agora com ela, somente para protegê-la, pois Shouji pedira para ele que a protegesse se caso algo acontece com ele.

　 　　Assim com prometido, Ikari estava a ajudando em tudo, a protegia, da risadas ao lembrar do dia que ele foi a abraçar e Sakura chutou seu órgão. Mas Ikari não estava apaixonado por ela, ele só foi a abraçar pois esta se lembrou de Shouji e começou a chorar.

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Depende só de mim[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

　 　　Sakura sai de seu banho, e vai se trocar coloca a primeira roupa que viu. Deitou na cama, e sente um arrepio ao sentir o vento frio que adentrava o quarto pela janela.

　 　　Viu uma foto que estava Sakura, Shouji e Ikari, os três eram melhores amigos, só que Sakura e Shouji tinham uma relação mais forte, que era o amor.

[gray]

　 　　Shouji a empurra delicadamente na arvore, a prendendo nesta, suas faces estavam tão próximas. Suas respirações estavam ofegantes, e Sakura corada.

　 　　- Sakura... – Shouji aproxima mais de Sakura. – Aishiteiru. – E seus lábios se unem com os da Haruno, em um beijo apaixonado[/gray].

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Sofrer é com você[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

　 　　Sasuke todas as noites ficava naquele banco, chorando. Pensando em como estava ela, onde Sakura estava, se Sakura estava namorando.

　 　　Lembrava dos momentos do time sete, de todo seu passado. Das competições com Naruto, o pervertido do Kakashi. Da risadas entre as lágrimas salgadas.

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Pois não dá pra encontrar[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

[gray]

　 　　- SASUKEEE! – Uma grande explosão é ouvida.

　 　　- Hã? –Sakura e Yamato também se assustam. Sakura começa a correr na direção a luz.

　 　　- SAKURA! – Gritou Yamato. Quando finalmente Sakura chega ouve uma voz a chamar, e esta olha em direção de onde vinha a voz.

　 　　- Sa...su...ke...-kun[/gray]!

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Conforto em outro lugar[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

　 　　[Gray]Os três esperavam o sensei pervertido, nos portões de Konoha. Mas como sempre o sensei se atrasava, esperam bastante tempo até que o Uchiha começa a caminhar em rumo a cidade de Konoha, não agüentava ficar ali por mais um segundo.

　 　　- Aonde você vai Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou a rosada, a que sempre chamara de irritante.

　 　　- Não lhe interessa! – Disse o rapaz continuando a caminhar, mas foi surpreendido ao sentir peso nas costas, quando olha era o... – Dobe!

　 　　- Teme, agüente só mais um pouco! – Naruto percebeu que Sasuke não iria agüentar ficar ali, então foi para outra tentativa. – Pela pessoa que você ama... – Sasuke o olha. – Se é que você ama. – Sussurrou o loiro.

　 　　- Rump! – Então Naruto sai de suas costas. E Sasuke da um sorriso de canto.

　 　　- Oii! – Kakashi finalmente aparece[/gray].

[/b]

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Que não seja aqui[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

[gray]

　 　　Estava ela lá chorando naquele banco como sempre fazia todas as noites, lembrando do passado.

　 　　Mas naquele dia Sasuke não agüentará e apareceu em sua frente, Sakura o abraçou, mas depois que se separou dele. Este sumira, então se senta no banco e volta a chorar mais e mais[/gray].

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Dentro de mim, sem ninguém[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

[gray]

　 　　Sasuke vê uma carta, em sima do criado mudo de Sakura. Então começa a ler:

　 　　"[i]Quem estiver lendo, eu fui embora por motivos pessoais (como se eu fosse fazer falta), me desculpa Naruto, Kakashi, mas eu não agüentava mais. Uchiha se for você quem esta lendo isso, por favor peça para que ninguém venha atrás de mim, pense bem será menos uma [b]IRRITANTE[/b] na sua vida.

Sakura.[/i]"[/gray].

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Não há paz entre nós dois[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

[gray]

　 　　Sasuke sai depois de ler a carta que a Haruno havia escrito, como deixara que isso acontecesse? Como? Lágrimas começaram a despencar daqueles orbes negros, e deixando a chuva o molhar. Foi para o lugar que em algumas noites via Sakura chorar, o lugar aonde deixou Sakura.

　 　　Ao se sentar no banco molhado se lembrou do dia que a deixou, nunca deveria ter feito isso[/gray].

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Se não houver paz bem aqui[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

　 　　O Uchiha saiu em direção à casa de Naruto, e ao chegar lá a primeira coisa que viu foi Hinata.

　 　　- Desculpe incomodar, mas Naruto vem cá! – Sasuke o puxou pelo braço o levando para um canto qualquer da sala longe de Hinata.

　 　　- O que foi, TEME?

　 　　- Dobe, eu preciso da sua ajuda....

　 　　- Para que? – O loiro ficou curioso.

　 　　- Deixe-me lhe explicar.

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Espero, logo depois[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

　 　　Sakura estava em seu quarto deitada, quando a porta se abre, era Ikari.

　 　　- O que foi Ikari-kun? – Deu um belo sorriso para o amigo.

　 　　- Sakura-chan, eu vou ter que sair. Mas eu volto! – Este vai até a cama e a abraça.

　 　　- Vá com Deus, não quero perder mais uma pessoa importante na minha vida! – E sorriu novamente, e só viu o rapaz sair rindo.

[/b]

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]Já tenha forças pra sorrir[/b] ([navy] [/navy]

　 　　Sakura estava tranqüila em sua cama, quando ouve umas batidas na porta, e vai atender esta, vai toda sorridente. Só poderia ser Ikari, e quando abriu a porta regalou os olhos, realmente se surpreendeu com o que viu. Seu coração começou a se acelerar, não poderia acreditar. Isso era [b]impossilvel[/b]!

　 　　- Sasuke-kun...

　　 　 　　 　 　　　 　 　　 　 　 　　 　 　[b]T[/b]he E[teal]n[/teal]d Of O[purple]n[/purple]e[b]-[/b]S[orange]h[/orange][u]o[/u]t.

[/b]

As partes em [gray]Gray[/gray], são flash back!

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos[red]&[/red]Até[b]o[/b]próximo[b]p[/b]rojeto!

[/b]


End file.
